farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk the Path
Walk The Path is a main story mission in Far Cry 5. It takes place in Faith Seed's region of Henbane River. It unlocks after taking down Faith. It is the last mission on the road to liberating the region. Objectives *Enter Faith's bunker *Find the Sheriff *Talk to the Sheriff *Stop the Bliss production *Shut down the central valves *Destroy the central pumps *Reach the silo *Escape the bunker Walkthrough Follow the Bliss filled hallways and take out Angels and other Bliss influenced enemies along the way. Sheriff Whitehorse will be in a room behind bars singing to himself, obviously intoxicated with the drug. He will stop and tell the deputy that he doesn't have much time and that you (the deputy) needs to stop "it". He resumes singing, grabs a chair and stands on it next to a hangman's noose. He urges the deputy to hurry. Turn around and start back the way you came. There will be a door to open nearby. Go through it and follow the waypoint to a second door. This will lead out of the Bliss gas infested halls. Secure the area quickly but quietly if possible. There will be several guards roaming the area, some of which can be taken down without gunfire. After securing the room, look for the waypoints marking the pipe valves. There are five to close. Once the alarms go off, more cultists will come to stop the deputy. The valves will overload the production system. Sheriff Whitehorse will get on the radio and let the player know he is too drugged to help, but is getting out. He wants the 'rook' to blow the place up. New waypoints will appear at three pumps. There are containers nearby that can be exploded, but make sure to be out of the way. Gas is already leaking everywhere by this time and fire is spewing from pipes. Not exactly the best environment to be exploding things in. Now it's time to get out. The fire coming from the pipes will stop momentarily every few seconds. Wait for a moment to run past them. Kill any cultists in the way first. Bliss will once again fill the hallways. Look for a ladder to climb up inside the silo. Fire and explosions will become more intense at this point. Look for another door that will lead outside. Escaping the bunker into the fresh air will start a final cutscene. The Deputy drives Sheriff Whitehorse back to the Hope County Jail, where they are approached by Tracey Lader, who commends the Deputy for saving a lot of people from Faith before being called for help to an injured person by one of the members of the Hope County Cougars. Sheriff Whitehorse then talks to the Deputy, saying that prior to their arrival, he'd lost all hope and couldn't see a way out, but they led the way. He also says that despite losing a lot of good people, everyone at the Hope County Jail is alive because of the Deputy, in which he's damn proud of them for. Finally, Sheriff Whitehorse orders the Deputy to find Joseph Seed, and to either bring him to justice or kill him. Reward *Henbane River is liberated. Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions